


Ode to Darkness

by Asgardian_princess_5



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I kinda like this one, Darkness, Free Verse, Generally I'm bad at poetry, I wrote it for my Creative Writing class last year, Nighttime, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_princess_5/pseuds/Asgardian_princess_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't usually write poetry, but I had to for a Creative Writing class I took my senior year of high school. This is just a quick, no rules, free-verse sort of poem, but I kind of like it (or, at least, it's my favorite poem that I've written). I found my portfolio for the class recently when I was going through my things and decided I might post some of the work on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Darkness

_**Ode to Darkness** _

 

It is midnight.

Shadows lurk in the corners

Of every room.

Darkness crawls in.

Mystifying,

Furtive,

Silent.

 

I am alone.

 

But it is only in this peaceful solitude

That my thoughts become clear.

 

It is only in this black velvet sky

That the stars may twinkle,

That the moon may shine.

 

And so I disregard

Those tales of ghosts and monsters.

Let the stars shimmer on.


End file.
